The present invention relates generally to a closure and particularly to a closure for a water bottle of the type used in conjunction with a water fountain. The neck of this type of bottle is closed by the closure to seal it and so that it can be turned upside down before being lowered onto a water fountain spike. The closure must in some way allow entry of the water fountain spike into the interior of the bottle to allow the removal of water.
It is known to provide a closure with a central feed cylinder which is blocked by a sealing cap. As the bottle is lowered onto the water fountain spike the spike pushes the sealing cap out of the feed cylinder. The sealing cap is formed so that it can attach to the water fountain spike as it is pushed out of the feed cylinder. However, it has been found that the sealing cap does not always attach itself to the spike and very often floats up to the top of the bottle. This is particularly common if the spike is not inserted straight into the closure but rather at a slight angle. Precise positioning of the bottle on the spike is not an easy operation, particularly due to the weight and bulk of the bottle.
Whilst in general once the water bottle has been placed on the water fountain it should not need to be removed before the bottle has been fully emptied, there may be circumstances in which removal of the bottle is required. In the prior art system discussed above the sealing cap does not reseal the feed cylinder as the water bottle is removed from the water fountain spike so that water can escape freely from the feed cylinder as the water bottle is removed.